k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiko Iida
}} is one of the students from Class 3-2 during the second season of the anime. Character Keiko is a member of the school's Basketball Club and a close friend of Ushio Ōta and Nobuyo Nakajima. She loves to chat and gossip. Keiko follows every new fad and also goes to pop idols' concerts a lot. Appearance Keiko has shoulder-length brown hair, which is combed aside, showing her forehead. Her bangs are decorated with two black barrettes on each side. Hey eyes are brown. As a Sakuragaoka High School student, she is usually seen wearing the school's uniform with white socks. Her blazer is mostly unbuttoned and she usually wears the summer waistcoat under it too. Gallery Ritsu and Mio waiting for Mugi.png|Keiko with Ushio and Nobuyo after classes have ended. Ritsu needs a real cake.png|Keiko watching Ritsu Tainaka demanding a real cake to wake Yui Hirasawa up. Class 3-2 watching the other class photos.png|Keiko with her class moments before the class photo takes place. Sawako with Nobuyo and Keiko.png|Keiko listening to Sawako Yamanaka. Ushio, Nobuyo and Keiko praising Sawako.png|Keiko and the others admire Sawako's grace. Class 3-2.png|Keiko is standing in the third row, fourth from the left. Keiko and Ushio.png|Keiko and Ushio lamenting the fact that Yui wears her normal uniform again. Ritsu is a pen.png|Keiko during study hall. Keiko, Fūko and Mio.png|Keiko standing next to Mio Akiyama at the start of the second term. Nodoka stopped Mio from eating her hand.png|Keiko looking at Nodoka Manabe who had to stop Mio from eating her own hand. Nodoka during the class act preparations.png|Keiko looking over Nobuyo's costume. Ushio, Himeko, Nobuyo and Keiko.png|Keiko with Ushio, Nobuyo and Himeko Tachibana after the class act. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert.png|Keiko during Ho-Kago Tea Time's concert. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 2.png|Keiko cheering on HTT. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 3.png|Keiko cheering on Ritsu. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 4.png|Keiko thanking Sawako for the HTT-shirts. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 5.png|Keiko laughing about Gohan wa Okazu's lyrics. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 7.png|Keiko as Nobuyo tries to react to Yui's sudden challenge. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 6.png|Keiko and the others dancing to HTT's music. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 8.png|Keiko applauding HTT. Class 3-2 during HTT's concert 9.png|Keiko during U&I. Michiko and Keiko behind of Ritsu.png|Keiko standing behind Tsumugi Kotobuki while Ritsu manages to calm Mio down. Class 3-2 deciding to prepare a present for Sawako.png|Keiko while her class decides to present Sawako at the graduation day. HTT's secret concert 8.png|Keiko with Mika Saeki during HTT's secret concert. HTT's secret concert 7.png|Keiko during HTT's secret concert while Yui performs inside of the crowd. Class 3-2 abducts the teachers.png|Keiko and the others "abduct" the teachers. Mio worried about Sawako.png|Keiko during the graduation ceremony. Keiko understood Mio's message.png|Keiko receiving a message from Mio to Yui. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Keiko's seat inside of her classroom (third row, third from the left, sitting behind Michiko Endō, in front of Fūko Takahashi and next to Ichigo Wakaōji to the left and Natsuka Sakurai to the right). Keiko and Nobuyo Classmate Introduction.jpg|Keiko's character introduction card. Trivia *In the second chapter of Volume 4 of the manga, a member of Class 3-2 called Iida (飯田) was a candidate for the second leading role of the class play "Romeo and Juliet". The anime adopted the name and invented the actual character, as Keiko can't be seen in the manga. **Keiko managed to get two votes in the manga. It's unknown if she got the same amount in the anime adaption. Category:Class 3-2 Students